delsanteversefandomcom-20200213-history
Rodney Weller
Rodney Weller is the first boy to assume the identity of Rotty, the Doberman's sidekick. He now goes by the name, Stray. Character Biography When Rodney was eight years old, his mother, Emmy Roth Weller, was killed in a car accident. Emmy was pregnant at the time. This drove his father, Daniel, into a frenzied state, which affected his ability to enforce the law and fight crime. Forced into a sabbatical, Daniel chose to train Roddy in martial arts and basic criminology. Two years later, the Doberman returned...with a sidekick; Rotty, the Pugnacious Pup. Rotty would go on to inspire the first wave of heroes of the modern age, all teenagers. The teens teamed up with Rotty and elected him the leader of the Clique, a new team of heroes. The first team consisted of Rotty, Sea Lord (then called Sea Prince), Hypersonic (then called Supersonic), Astrea, Crossbow and Heavy Metal. Heavy Metal would quit and begin a life of crime, but he and Rodney remained friends throughout, despite a difference of opinion. This would be a very important event in Rodney's life. During a routine patrol, the Doberman and Rotty, now 15 years old, busted a thief who was robbing a convenience store. The thief claimed that he was stealing to feed his family. Rotty had pity, and tried to convince his father to let the man go. The Doberman disagreed and the disagreement caused a huge rift between father and son, culminating in Rodney quitting. The Doberman would take on another partner, a new Rotty (Argos) soon after. Rodney, now homeless, turned to drugs. While he would never truly get addicted to them, he favored one, God Smack, more than others. For years, he slept on the street or squatted in abandoned buildings with a small group of runaways, scoring gSmack and other drugs, selling them when they were hungry, using them when they came down. It wasn't until he found out the Doberman was dead that he would detox and return to crime fighting under the new name, Stray. Powers and Abilities Rodney has inherited a regenerating healing factor from his father, the Doberman, but, as mutations are known to do, Rodney's power is even more developed than that of his father's. The Doberman was able to heal from most serious injuries and wounds, even gunshots and stabs. Rodney possesses an equilibrium factor that enables him to recover from any injury. What this means is that when Rodney is injured severely, his body shuts down at it's most "even" state and he falls into a semi-comatose state. To the observer, it looks as if he has passed out and is unconscious, but within, his body is repairing the damage. Rodney is completely unaware of this ability, as evidenced in his God Smack use; Rodney was unable to experience the drug's high, even when he injected double and triple the amount that a normal junkie would. It's unknown if Rodney can survive a fatal injury, but based on his drug usage and the injuries he's sustained, it's quite possible. Category:Stray Category:Teen superheroes Category:The Clique Category:Child superheroes